These days, there are various spectacles on the market for a user to make a choice according to their needs. For sports eyeglasses, the temples of the sports eyeglasses are provided with a tightening strap for adjustment, so that the glasses won't fall when the wearer does the exercise. The front of the spectacle frame may be pivotally connected with auxiliary lenses as sunglasses when the wearer goes out or as orthopedic glasses.
An auxiliary illumination device for spectacles is commercially available in “spectacles with illuminating light”. The front of the spectacle frame of the spectacles is formed with a hole. The hole is mounted with an illuminating light. Because the light is disposed on the spectacle frame beside the lens, the light will directly stimulate the eyes.
Conventional “spectacles with chargeable and three-stage control illuminating light” and “spectacles with rechargeable illuminating light” are also disclosed. The illuminating light is disposed at the outer side of the front end of the temple to reduce the stimulation of the light on the eyes. However, the circuit board, the battery, the switch and a portion of the illuminating member of the illuminating light are accommodated in the temple. It is necessary to replace temples without the illuminating light when there is no need for the illuminating light, which results in much inconvenience for the use of the spectacles. If the illuminating light can be independently and randomly assembled to or disassembled from the temple, it will increase the convenience of the use of the illuminating light for the spectacles. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.